themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Time of Our Lives (Pitbull and Ne-Yo song)
"Time of Our Lives" is a song recorded by American rapper Pitbull and American R&B singer Ne-Yo for the former's eighth studio album Globalization. It also appears on Ne-Yo's album, Non-Fiction. Lyrics Ne-Yo: I knew my rent was gon' be late about a week ago I worked my ass off, but I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Hand me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now Oooh I want the time of my life (Mr. Worldwide!) Oh baby Oooh give me the time of my life (Ne-Yo, let's get it!) Let's get it now 1 - Pitbull: This is the last $20 I got But I'm a have a good time ballin' on that Tell the bartender line up some shots Cause I'm a get loose tonight She's on fire, she's so hot I'm no liar, she burned the spot Looked like Mariah, I took another shot Told her drop, drop, drop, drop it like it's hot Dirty talk, dirty dance She a freaky girl and I'm a freaky man She on the rebound, broke up with her ex And I'm like Rodman, ready on deck I told her I wanna ride out, and she said yes We didn't go to church, but I got blessed - Ne-Yo: I knew my rent was gon' be late about a week ago I worked my ass off, but I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get up in this club Hand me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now - Ne-Yo: Oooh I want the time of my life, yeah... Ohh baby Oooh give me the time of my life Hey, hey, hey Let's get it now 2 - Pitbull: Tonight I'm a lose my mind Better get yours cause I'm gonna get mine Party every night like my last Mommy know the drill, shake that ass Go ahead baby let me see what you got You know you got the biggest booty in this spot And I just wanna see that thing drop From the back to the front to the top You know me I'm off in the cut Always like a Squirrel, looking for a nut This isn't for show I'm not talking 'bout luck I'm not talking 'bout love, I'm talking 'bout lust Now let's get loose, have some fun Forget about bills and the first of the month It's my night, your night, our night, let's turn it up Pre-Chorus Chorus - Ne-Yo: Everybody going through something (Everybody going through something) I said, everybody going through something (Everybody going through something) So you might as well roll it up Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight... ohhh, yeah I said, everybody going through something (Everybody going through something) Said, everybody going through something (Everybody going through something) So you might as well roll it up Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight... ohhh, yeah 3 - Pitbull: This for anybody going through tough times Believe me, been there, done that But everyday above ground is a great day, remember that Pre-Chorus Chorus Link *http://www.flowactivo.com/web/2015/03/pitbull-feat-ne-yo-time-of-our-lives/ Category:Pitbull Songs Category:New Pages Category:Songs Featuring Ne-Yo Category:2014 Singles